


Hot Coffee (F*****g)

by SimpleSisypheanTask



Series: Ice, Ice Baby [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Same difference really, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSisypheanTask/pseuds/SimpleSisypheanTask
Summary: There was a Miguel song that she couldn't help but think of, and if it weren't for the fact that Misty was distracted by Bucky's...everything,as he licked syrup from his lips she'd remember the title. Oh, well...





	Hot Coffee (F*****g)

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, if you've never read anything by me, you ought to know I've got a foul mouth. Consequently, when I write smut, I try to keep things from getting too crass. _Try._
> 
> Enjoy!

"Welcome to my - "

Misty didn't give Bucky time to offer a tour, falling into his arms with a smirk. "Nice place," she remarked, having only taken a cursory glance around to be polite. "Now, kiss me. _Please._ "

What kind of host would Bucky be if he didn't do just that? 

Their kiss was languid and passionate, hands roaming to feel each other while they tasted the flavor of wine on their lips with their tongues. Her sighs of contentment were echoed by his groans of pleasure. 

_His lips are so soft...and, damn, he smells so good!_ Misty sighed in appreciation, just as his lips trailed down the column of her neck. Bucky hummed back as if to tell her he was thinking the same about her. It was both cute and sexy in a way only Bucky Barnes could manage. 

She was going to unravel completely if he kept doing whatever he was doing with his tongue and teeth in the space between her shoulder and neck. 

"Did I mention how pretty you look, hmm?" Bucky asked, pulling back enough to gaze down at Misty's blissful expression. He began to guide her in the direction of his bedroom, mentally thanking Sam for the advice of cleaning up just in case the date went well. "'Cause you're fuckin' gorgeous, baby. Fuckin' gorgeous, doll..."

Always ready to bask in the elation Bucky's compliments gave her, Misty didn't hesitate to answer with, "You've said it about five times on the elevator ride up, but I don't mind hearing it a few more times." The laugh she let out was cut short by him twirling her into the bedroom, and up against a wall. 

Cupping her breast in his flesh hand, Bucky felt pleased to see how quickly Misty's expression went from teasing to adorably surprised. He wasn't able to appreciate it long, for Misty had no problem tilting her head forward and capturing his bottom lip between her teeth, having found out on the way over that he had a weakness for that. 

"You're killin' me, detective!" The burning look of desire in his eyes was unmistakable, and she happily returned it, hands moving automatically to help strip him of his clothes. 

There was a moment where Bucky almost forgot that he was ever considered a weapon, and he felt like a man. A lucky man who had the most beautiful woman in his arms who had agreed to be his girlfriend, in spite of his past, and because she felt they could have a future. 

Misty felt like, for just that moment, she wasn't a woman always struggling to keep Manhattan from imploding. This wasn't something she was doing to get her rocks off, clear her head and remember fondly when she was back to taking on the latest case. This was going to last. Misty _knew_ they would last. 

This moment came when all clothes managed to be stripped away - Misty's bra hanging from a bedside lamp in her haste to get it off and Bucky's socks disappearing into the void, as socks do - and they had their arms around each other. Brown and blue locked together, and neither could remember allowing themselves to be so purposely vulnerable. 

" _Up,_ " Bucky grunted, already having one of her legs hitched up on his waist. He carried her over to the king-sized bed he formerly believed to be much too large for one person, silently and begrudgingly thanking Stark for it. Placing Misty down on the black silk sheets, Bucky knew he would need the space to do everything he'd fantasized about with her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty knew the answers to a lot of questions. After working as a detective for years, she'd learned many little factoids about things most people got the luxury of never thinking about. Even with her knowledge of such things, she never expected to get the answer of how does a nearly one hundred years old man get hard without Viagra?

The answer? By eating out a woman through three powerful orgasms until she was sobbing and begging for him to give her more than his fingers and tongue.

Misty never thought of herself as a woman who begged for shit, but she'd be a liar to say she never tugged on Bucky's brown locks in desperation, gasping for air as she tried to remember more words than, "Fuck me," or, "Oh, God!" 

Bucky, whether ignorant to her pleading, or worse, _totally aware,_ flicked his tongue over her clit a few more times and watched her body twitch in response. His blue eyes were darkened with lust, trained on her half-lidded eyes as she gazed back at him. 

"You look ready to throw in the towel," he teased, slowly licking his lips as he sat up. Misty couldn't help but cuss softly at the sight of her juices on his lips. " _Shame._ I had the impression you had more stamina than that, baby."

She pouted at him. "I'll sh-show you st-stamina," she just barely managed to huff out, not quite having caught her breath. 

"Oh, yeah?" He began trailing kisses up her torso. He narrowly missed a flick on the ear when he decided to blow a raspberry just above her naval. "Oh, so you're hittin' the man that just made you see Heaven?"

"You know, I'm not used to someone talkin' so damn much during sex." She lifted her hips as Bucky coaxed her up, allowing him to place a pillow under her. "'Specially if they're just talkin' to compliment their work."

Bucky reached into the bedside table, pulling out a box of condoms. "I do damn good work, if your moans were anything to go by," he retorted smugly, rolling the condom on. He bent down to catch her lips in a searing kiss, keeping her from saying anything back. While she was caught up in how well his mouth worked on whatever lips of hers he targeted, he aligned his dick with her slick heat, rubbing the head against her. 

Misty wrapped her legs around Bucky's waist, pulling him closer. They both groaned in simultaneous satisfaction and need. "I want you, Bucky," Misty moaned in his ear, kissing his jaw, " _All of you._ "

Slowly, sinking deeper into her, Bucky couldn't help the low growl that was ripped from him as she rocked her hips up to meet him. "Fuck! Mmm, you feel so good, doll..."

Reaching for his shoulders, Misty tried to encourage him to go deeper, whining when he pinned her wrists down and started to grind even slower. " _Bucky..._ Please!" Look, here she was, begging again. 

"Be patient..." He lifted her right leg, resting it on his shoulder so he could reach where he knew she needed him. He wanted to take this as slow as possible. This was a memory he never wanted to have wiped away. "Your favorite number is eight, right?"

She didn't understand what that had to do with anything, but nodded anyway. 

Bucky smirked. 

Misty knew that meant trouble. And, boy, was she right. Bucky's warm right hand moved down between them, and he rubbed quick circles on her clit, clenching his teeth as Misty clenched around him and came once again. 

When she came down from it, the first thing she noticed was Bucky looking like he won the lottery. "That's four. We're halfway there! Let's pick things up!"

 _Four? Halfway? Oh. Ohhh..._ Could she handle four more orgasms?

~*~*~*~*~*~

The answer to that question was yes. About an hour, a power nap, and two slow, sweet, trembling orgasms later, Misty knew she must have had super powers. By speaking (well, really, texting) the Super Soldier Stroke into existence, she made it real. 

Looking to her left, she smiled tiredly at the self-satisfied look on Bucky's face. His hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angles, and his skin was flushed from exertion. He stretched out on top of the silky sheets, unashamedly presenting himself for her viewing. Misty liked that he seemed to be shy with her anywhere but the bedroom. His confidence and control of himself between the sheet was stunning - in all the right ways, of course. 

Bucky turned his head to stare back at her. He took in the way her body had lost all tension, even the underlying tension she had from always being alert on the job. It was nice to see her like that, to know he managed to get her to this point where her body language was more open and invited towards him than usual. His fingertips of his right hand tingled, wanting to feel her skin again. 

Softly, he found himself saying, "C'mere," reaching out for her. 

When she was wrapped up in his arms, the already relaxed atmosphere between them seemed to deepen. It felt good. It felt right. 

They both needed something right in their lives. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty woke up alone in bed, and a little confused about her new surroundings. She was in what had to be a black girl's dream bed, what with its silk sheets and pillow cases, and able to see the most beautiful view of Manhattan out the window that took up an entire wall. 

When her brain woke up with her body, she couldn't help but think Bucky's bedroom looked much different in daylight in comparison to the dimmed lights of their night. 

As she moved to sit up, a soft voice with a British accent informed her of the time, date, weather, and latest news. "Whoa... Okay, that's a little cool," she mumbled, remembering that this _was_ Stark Tower. Of course the ceiling could talk.

_"Thank you, Detective Knight."_

Misty leapt out of the bed, backing against a wall as she glared up at the ceiling. It knew her name?! "Oh, shit! I know how this plays out! I saw _I, Robot_!"

The bathroom door opened, and Bucky poked his head out, eyes quickly scanning the room. A toothbrush poking out of his mouth and the look of concern on his face made him look ridiculous. "What's wrong, doll? I heard you scream."

_"It appears I've frightened Detective Knight. I am terribly sorry, Detective."_

"Oh..." Bucky nodded, understanding Misty's anxiety instantly. His first encounter with Jarvis unnerved him to the point of defensiveness too. Looking at the scowling woman who was just barely holding herself up on shaky legs, he felt a mix of pride and amusement. "I ordered breakfast. Should be here in about an hour. Kind of ordered everything..." 

Misty shot him a look of surprise. "Uh, cool?" She couldn't remember the last time she stuck around long enough after sex to get breakfast _with_ her partner. Nodding once, she smiled, liking her new relationship more and more by the second. "Awesome!"

"Great." He smiled, walking into the room and over to her. "So, while we wait...want to..." Misty caught how quickly red creeped into his cheeks, knowing what he wanted to say must have been embarrassing. "Want to take a shower with me?"

By the time they managed to leave the shower, Bucky had several texts from Clint stating, from what they could tell, that if they wanted their food, they'd have to pry it from Clint's cold, dead, band-aid covered hands. The picture attached was of Clint biting into a waffle, winking devilishly while Nat and Sam chewed on bacon in the background. 

Dressed in one of Bucky's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, Misty met the rest of the Avengers. When Steve asked if they wanted any coffee, Misty nearly answered, "I've been having coffee all night!" She only just managed to bite her tongue, sheepishly nodding as she avoided Bucky's knowing stare. 

There was a Miguel song that she couldn't help but think of, and if it weren't for the fact that Misty was distracted by Bucky's... _everything,_ as he licked syrup from his lips she'd remember the title. Oh, well... 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Claire Temple, having just arrived home around 6:00AM, checked her phone for messages. Multiple text messages appeared on her screen. 

A text from Luke, asking how her shift went, made her smile. She'd save her response for that one last, she decided, though she hadn't read the others. 

A text from Jessica, asking how much NyQuil would she need to give Malcolm to have him sleep for a couple hours and stay safe in his apartment, made her worried. Especially when she saw that not even five minutes after the text had been sent, Jessica sent another message saying, "Nevermind. He's drooling into the carpet already. Don't worry. Will tuck him in before working my case."

A voicemail from Matt about how he was going to be helping Jessica that was abruptly cut off by the sounds of fighting did nothing to lessen her fears. 

Not even wanting to know what Danny was doing, Claire skipped the text from him. Luke could deal with whatever drama that white ninja had going on. 

Finally, Claire opened the text Misty sent around 2:00AM, remembering her friend had dinner with Bucky last night. Surely, this was either a text about disappointment, or Misty's thirst. 

_#SuperSoldierStroke on point!_ it read, a thumbs-up emoji and three heart eyes emojis following it. 

Thirst, it was. 

Claire rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was going to need a long rest before dealing with these guys. Luke would have to wait for her tales of the graveyard shift. "Weirdos. I always attract the weirdos."


End file.
